1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge for use in a laptop computer.
2. Related Prior Art
Chinese Patent Publication CN2821654 discloses a hinge for a laptop computer. The hinge includes a base 21, an arched strip 23 mounted on the base 21 and a shaft 22 wrapped by the arched strip 23. The arched strip 23 includes an edge secured to the base 21 and another edge separated from the base 21. The base 21 is secured to a host 10 of the laptop computer. The shaft 22 is secured to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) 30 of the laptop computer. As the LCD 30 is pivoted from the host 10, the shaft 22 moves the free edge of the arched strip 23 further from the base 21 due to the friction between them. The arched strip 23 becomes less tight around the shaft 22 so that the LCD 30 can easily be pivoted from the host 10. As the LCD 30 is pivoted towards the host 10, the shaft 22 moves the free edge of the arched strip 23 closer to the base 21 due to the friction between them. The arched strip 23 becomes tighter around the shaft 22 so that the LCD 30 cannot easily be pivoted towards the host 10. However, the arched strip 23 may not be tight enough around the shaft 22. This drawback will be worse after some time of use, since the arched strip 23 eventually becomes slack because of fatigue. Moreover, the arched strip 23 is fabricated by traditional means such as by bending and a CNC lathe. Therefore, the hinge cannot be manufactured fast.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.